journey
by mynameisinchalk
Summary: Ben and Gwen express their love for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me no-ow_

_ Blew me to places I've never been, now I'm laying on the cold hard ground._

Gwen was listening to that song as her cousin walked in the door. She put her ear buds in and turned her music all the way up. She absolutely hated her cousin. She hadn't seen him for twelve years now though. The last time she saw him was when they were both ten. Now being twenty-two Gwen still couldn't put some of their arguments behind. Ever since they were ten, every summer they would go on summer long trips with their Grandpa Max. Gwen thought back to those good times and a smile crept on the end of her lips. Gwen was suddenly awoken out of her thoughts by her cousin pulling out her left ear bud and yelling into it.

"Earth to Gwen I repeat, Earth to Gwen!" He slightly snickered as her saw her reaction of shock.

"You know what Ben, you are never going to grow up and stop being such a kid!" She yelled at him. It was now Ben's turn to be in shock. He had never gotten a reaction like that before. Even back when they were kids. He watched as Gwen got up and stormed out of the room with her iPod still in hand. She walked to the trail that the campus had and started to run. She was in pretty good shape so she went for a quick run hoping to ignore her cousin and maybe he would leave. Ben was very attractive in other girls' point of views. He had a mop of brown hair that was always washed and clean. He had a very firm stomach and six pack. He always wore a plain black tee shirt with a green leather jacket and blue Levis jeans and black vans. The only thing that the two cousins shared was their bright green emerald eyes. Gwen on the other hand was completely opposite. She had long red hair that went all the way down to her tail bone and she wore a white tee shirt with a black cardigan and plain black jeans. She had always thought that Ben was a jerk. After her hour run she returned back knowing that Ben was still there. His green 1970 Dodge Changer that he supped up is still sitting outside. Ben loves his car. She walked back in to her dorm and saw him and her roommate Julie talking. Julie and Gwen were the best of friends. They had been friends since the age of twelve. Ever since then they have been insupportable.

"Gwen." He began to say

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" She yelled

"…" Ben then said "I will ignore the fact that your being a total bitch right now and I'll tell you anyways. Grandpa Max said he wants us to go on the road and meet him in Pennsylvania. I know it's pretty far away since were in Bellwood but he said that he needs us. So I'm going to go weather you are coming with me or not. And just so you know I will force you to come with me."

"I can't just drop school. I'm on full scholarship. They will kick me out." Gwen said.

"Actually I looked into the student hand book and it says you can leave for up to one month even on scholarship if it involves family." Julie chimed in.

"Fine. I need to pack and tell the school." She said

"Okay. Make it quick. I'll be in the car." He told her.

Ben started his engine and Gwen got in the car. He took off with his back end swerving. The car ride, for the first five minuets was quite. Ben looked to his left at Gwen who was staring out the window while he shifted gears. He had to break the silence. So he did.

"So Gwen… Long time no talk? How have you been? How are Uncle Frank and Aunt Lily?" He asked.

"They're good. How about Uncle Carl and Aunt Sandra?" She replied.

"Umm. I don't know. I haven't seen them. I've been traveling with Grandpa Max. I have seen Kenneth though." Ben told her.

"I haven't seen him in years. And he's my own brother." She said. They both shared a small laugh and continued to talk until it was around three a.m. Gwen at that point was very tired. She reclined her seat and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep.

BEEEPPPP!BEEEEPP! Gwen shot straight up realizing they were in traffic. Ben hates traffic.

"Hey, Ben, get of on this exit." She told him. He did as he was told and got off on that exit. He saw an I Hop and pulled in. Gwen and Ben had nice breakfast and continued off to Pennsylvania.

"Can I turn on the radio?" Gwen asked

"Sure." He replied. He watched Gwen's hand move towards the radio and pushed the power button. She took her iPod and the cord and plugged it in. She pressed the play button and her favorite song played. It was Sweet Nothing by Calvin Harris and she sung along to the entire song. Ben didn't know why Gwen always hated him so much. Sure he teased her when they were younger but you know he didn't ever mean it. But Gwen just always took it so seriously. When they were in Grandpa Max's R.V. they would tease each other. Ben would call her a nerd because she did summer homework to keep her grades up. And Gwen would call him a dweeb all the time but it was never serious. He pulled up to a motel and they checked in.

"How can I help you?" The short, bald, man asked.

"Can I get a room?" Tyler asked.

"A couple's sweet?" He asked looking over at Gwen who still had her ear buds in.

"No! She's my cousin." He yelled at him.

"You know, you are a good liar." He said.

"Except for the fact that I am not lying! Just give me a room." He said clearly annoyed.

The manager gave him his room key. He and Gwen walked to the motel room. When they walked in Gwen collapsed on the bed and let out a loud sigh. She was so tired from staying up so late. She closed her eyes as she began to dose off. Ben covered her in a blanket and went to bed in the other bed.

Gwen awoke the next morning to find the shower water running. She looked around the motel room and laughed. She couldn't believe she had slept in this filthy room. She changed her clothes while Ben was in the shower and turned on her iPod. She looked up on Google maps where they where. It said that they were in New Mexico. She wondered if Ben would take a pit stop in Texas for her. She had always wanted to go to Texas. Austin, Texas, to be exact. They weren't quite in Santa Fe yet but almost there. Gwen listened to hear the water turn off. She then packed her bags knowing that they would be going soon. He walked out of the bathroom in a towel only covering the bottom half of his body. For the first time in her life she was practically drooling over a guy's body. Even if it was her cousin he looked really good. All of those years of playing soccer had finally paid off. She quickly turned away checks red from realizing what she just did.

"Are you ready to go or what?" She asked.

"Does it look like I'm ready?" He asked imitating her voice "or what?" He took out his change of clothes and walked into the bathroom. Gwen thought about why she hated her cousin so much. All she thought was that it was just cousins being cousins.

Ben came out of the bathroom ready to go and they left in silence.

They finally arrived at Pennsylvania. Ben pulled the car up to the old R.V. Ben and Gwen got out of the small cramped car and entered the R.V. Grandpa Max got out of the driver's seat and hugged Ben and Gwen at the same time.

"Oh how I've missed you two." He said. "Gwen look how grown up you look! What do you do for a living? Are you a lawyer?"

"No I'm still in college. I got to Bellwood Uni." She said.

"That's great kiddo! Alright you guy get in the back. Off we go." He told them.

She looked around and noticed nothing had changed. She went to her bag to look for her phone. It wasn't in her bag. She looked around and saw Ben reading her messages.

"GIVE IT BACK!" She yelled

"No!" He yelled back. She took out her math text book and threw it at him. He moved to the left slightly avoiding it. She then lunged at him with her perfectly manicured nails. He didn't have time to dodge that. She landed on him on the floor where they used to roughhouse when they were kids. They would argue over stupid stuff that kids argued about like who got stuck with the bottom bunk or who had to wash the dished that night. Ben would normally win. Except for one time. The only reason she won was because he broke his wrist. Even if it was default she was still proud of winning. Her thoughts got snapped back as Ben tried to get up. She got her phone out of his grip and sat up on his chest seeing what he was reading. He was trying to catch his breath but it was hard with Gwen sitting on his chest. Once he caught his breath he looked up and saw anger in Gwen's emerald eyes. Ben realized that Gwen was practically riding him at this point.

"You have some nerve to go through my phone Ben Tennyson!" She said. He flipped them over so he was now lying on top of her.

"Oh I do." He said in her ear. He smiled as he took her phone again and she pushed him off. She scowled at him and he just laughed. "We both know I'm going to win Gwen."

"Fine! I have no secrets. You can read my phone messages for all I care. Be My Guest!" She said now more calmed down.

"I will." He said with a smirk plastered across his face. She went and sat across the table with booth seats and stared at him. She turned on her music and put the volume on loud. She looked out the window and braced her self for the long journey ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two (Gwen's P.O.V.)**

I woke up with my head on the table with Ben sleeping on the full sized bed. That was the only thing that had changed. There was only one full bed instead of a bunk bed. I got up and looked at the clock on the wall and it said four twenty two. I looked back to find Grandpa's door open with his TV and lamp on. I got up and walked over. When I got into his room I turned off the TV and lamp and put the blanket over Grandpa. I walked out and shut the door silently. When I came out Ben wasn't in the bed any more.

"Ben!" I whispered.

"Hi" He said. I jumped and screamed.

"You scared the crap out of me!" I said in a half whisper half yell.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. My bad" He said with a little laugh. The R.V. was now pitch black. I could only make out the outline of Ben's body.

"I'm going back to bed." I said. I tried to walk back to the booth and sit down unfortunately only to trip over Ben's foot. I fell face first only to be caught by Ben. I quickly tried to get up. I hate it when Ben saves me or the day. I'm not a damsel in distress "Ummm… Thanks."

"No problem. And you know the bed's over here right?" He said

"I know, but there's only one" I replied

"It's okay. You sleep in the bed and I'll sleep there."

"No." I say clam.

"Yes!"

"NO!" I say annoyed.

"Fine if you're going to be stubborn than go ahead. I'll just go to sleep in this soft, fluffy, warm bed. All by m-"

"Wait" I began. "Only if you sleep on half" Honestly I don't like Ben being this nice to me. It's weird

"Fine"

I watched as Ben awoke the next morning to the amazing aroma of bacon. He sat up and saw me cooking the bacon. Ben only liked it a specific way. And I was the only one who knew. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him watching as I struggled to get the plate from the cupboard above my head without dropping it. Once I got it down I plated the bacon and began to eat a strip.

"Hey! What are you doing eating my bacon?" He asked

"What? This?" I asked as I took a bite and slowly chewed it.

"Yes that."

"Does whittle Benny wenny want a piece of bacon?"

"I'm not a baby!"

"You act like it"

"No I don't"

"Yeah you do"

"I DON'T! AND GIVE ME A PIECE OF BACON ALREADY!"

"No!" I turned to leave only to find Ben's masculine arms embrace me in a bear hug. I began to struggle to get out of his grip. To be truthful I didn't mind Ben hugging me. It was nice to feel someone's warmth engulf me. I slithered out of the bottom like a snake and ran out the R.V. door in which Grandpa had left open when he took the pit stop to fill up the tank. Ben began to chase me. He being in soccer gave him a slight advantage. He caught up to me and he tripped over a rock. He knocked me over and we both fell side by side. We both watched the plate of bacon fly above our heads and land softly on the ground just slightly out of both of our reaches. We both stretched our arms out and just then Grandpa came along and picked it up.

"Ugh!" We both said at the same time.

"Mmm… Bacon." He said and engulfed the bacon in one bite. "Well that solved that now get back in the R.V." We did as told and walked back into the R.V. I got to the R.V. first and turned on a movie. It was Hush, one of my favorites.

"So what's this movie about?" Tyler asked

"Just watch it and find out" I said

"No."

"Fine it's about a psycho who doesn't want her son to leave after he gets his wife pregnant." She told him

"That so-" He began

"Sssshhhh!"

"-ounds interesting" He mumbled under his breath.

"Hey guys! Wake up!" Yelled Max. The cousins bolted up at the same time still both half asleep. "We're going camping! Ben pack the bags. Gwen I want to talk to you."

"Yeah Grandpa" I said with a yawn immediately.

"Hey uh Gwen?" Ben asked,

"Yeah?" I said

"What's this?" Asked Ben. I turned my head only to see Ben holding my red lace thong in his hand. I jumped up and snatched it from him. My checks burning red with embarrassment.

"I will tell you what it is! None of your business!"

"Gwen Look. The reason you're here is because… you're parents thought it would be best if you knew… That… You were adopted. I'm so sorry Gwen"

"Why didn't they tell me?" I asked with confusion

"They thought that since every summer you come with us that we should be the ones to tell you." Said Ben. He sat down next to me in the booth seat I was sitting in. He handed Grandpa his bag and kept his and mine. I placed my head on Ben's shoulder as tears dripped out of the corner of my eye. Eventually I was sobbing completely. Ben was comforting me as Grandpa set up camp. It was nice to know there was always someone to comfort me.

After awhile of crying I finally said "I g-got m-mascar-ra o-on your s-shirt."

"It's okay." He said

"You know this means we're not actually cousins, right."

"Yeah I know. Since were not actually cousins do you wanna put that thong on for me?" He asked.

"No!" I Yelled. We both got up and started to help Grandpa set up camp. After a couple more hours the sun was finally setting and we all sat around the fire roasting marsh mellows. We laughed and told stories. Grandpa went to bed but me and Ben stayed up to watch the stars. After a while of laughing, telling stories and pointing at stars we both fell asleep in each others arms. We had not even been realizing how cold it was as we soaked in each others warmth with a peaceful dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (Ben's P.O.V.)**

I woke up to find Gwen in my arms. The sun was reflecting off of her deep red hair making it a beautiful strawberry blond. I tried to move my arm without waking Gwen. I slowly sat up not making any noise. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, stood up, and then stretched. I looked back at Gwen one more time then ventured off to find Grandpa. I found him sitting by the lake with a fishing pole in one hand and a can of beer in the other. Next to him was a can of worms and a cooler with I'd say two or three fish.

"Are we having fish for the rest of our life?" I asked basing my question off of the giant can of worms.

"Ha-ha. No. Just tonight" He replied

"But look at that can! IT'S HUGE" I said squatting down then plopping on my butt.

"I know. That's the point. You don't ever need to buy more bait." He said as we both laughed at his comet. I looked around wondering where we were exactly. I turned around to see Gwen sit up and rub her eyes. She got up and stretched just like I did. She looked at me and smiled. She walked over here and put her head on my shoulder again. She must enjoy doing that because she does that a lot.

"You know, since we are in Louisiana, I thought you would take me to go see Anne and Milo." She looked at me with those puppy dog eyes that I would do anything for and nodded.

"Grandpa?" I asked. Gwen and I got up and walked to the car. "So where do they live now?" I asked.

"About half a mile from here." She replied. Gwen glanced down at her phone to see a picture of her and her parents. I looked at her and took her hand in mine. She looked at me with such surprise. She finally gave in and squeezed my hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (Gwen's P.O.V.)**

When we both arrived we smile when Ariana or Ari as we call he open the door and smiled.

"Uncle Ben! We missed you." She gave us each a hug and let us in. We said our greets to Anne and Milo.

"So Gwen where are you parents?" Anne asked curiously.

"At home. You know we better get going. Grandpa probably wants us back. Come on Ben." I pulled Ben up and dragged him out the door.

"Gwen stop." He took my arm and pulled me into his tight embrace. I sat and cried furiously into his shirt. I realized there was no point in crying over something you can't change. I stopped crying and took some deep breaths. Within minuets we were on the road again.

_ I bet she's still crying on her front porch. Yeah it's gonna take some time to heal._

I sat up and gasped for air. It felt like my lungs were collapsing in on their selves. I tried to breath in but failed. My breath was replaced with a small wease. I ran to the sink and looked in the drawers, and successfully found my inhaler. I breathed in a fresh breath and exhaled deeply. I walked backed to the bed and saw nothing but darkness. I turned and faced the booth. There he was. Sitting with a blanket over his muscular body. He shifted and his blanket fell off. A completely toned six pack and basketball shorts. I crawled next to him and gently closed my eyes. My mind drifted and fear of loosing everything I once had fills me with bitterness. I know that if I try to sleep nightmares will visit me. I closed my eyes any way and let the darkness take over my mind. I didn't bother to try to fight it knowing that I wouldn't succeed.

This happened to me for the rest of the summer. We ventured on trips all over the country. It was a joy spending time away from home. I knew I had started to develop feelings for him. Being so close for so long really changes your prospective on someone. I know that eventually I would have to tell him.

I slowly sat up in the morning knowing I was going to tell him. We are going to the beach. Even though it's Washington State we are in. I love it when the skies are grey and it cold. The wind whipping around your face. We drove there and I decided to sleep until we get there. By the time we arrive I am wide awake. Ben and I walked to the shore. I faced him fear clouding my judgment.

"Ben." I whimpered.

"Yeah." He asked. I looked at him with puppy dog eyes that I know he would do anything for.

We sat down on the sand and looked at the water. He Laid down and I did the same. He put his arm around me. My breathing became heavy.

"It's hard. Lying here with you so close to me." He began. "It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe. I get so caught up in moments. Caught up in your smile. Have you ever loved someone so much that it hurts. That's what I'm feeling now. I've never opened up to anyone. Until now." He sat up and looked at me in the eyes. He laid on top of me and put his hands on either side of my head. I looked into his emerald green eyes and melted. His soft lips pressed against mine and static reached my toes and my finger tips. He pulled away.

"No." I said. I put both of my hands around his neck and pulled him in. I kissed him and I loved it. I loved him. I love him. And I know he loves me two. I know that that was just the beginning of a blooming love for one another.


	5. ask

Hey all. so this is just me asking questions for my ben 10 fanfic. so whatdid yall think? should i do a prequel and make it m? thnks


End file.
